A Dance of Thunder and Lightning
by Magic is Strange
Summary: Magic is strange don't you think? Many people say that love is the greatest magic and it conquers all, personally i don't know about that. I like the idea of a soulmate, you know that somewhere in the world there is someone meant just for you you might meet this person or you might not, but even if you don't there is still someone for you and only you, you just have to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Now I'm going to take the initiative and assume that you know what Fairy Tail is (if you don't, now is your chance to run, run far and fast). I just watched the most recent episode so I know everything, but that's beside the point, what I wanted to say was I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction after all it's my first one! Thanks for clicking on this one and deciding to read it that means a lot to me!**

 **Diclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, Lories (loke and Aries) and Zervis (Zeref and Mavis), would all be Cannon!**

 **P.S. This is based after the Key To The Starry Sky Arc (in Anime) but before the Grand Magic Games 3 month training thing.**

 ***O***

 **The Forehead feeling incident…**

Mira gave Elli a weird look when she placed her hand on the white haired mages forehead, "Um... Elli what are you doing?" Mira asked. Everyone was used to Elli's weird behaviour but this was a new one, usually she would walk up to someone and ask a weird question, or in Laxus case she would drag him by his shirt all the way down the stairs and to her table, where she sat with Wendy and Carla, then ask him the weird question. But today she was feeling everyone's forehead and if someone tried to stop her, like Gajeel for instance, she would hit them in the stomach and while they hunched over in pain she would feel their forehead.

She frowned "Nope, who could it be..." Elli muttered to herself, pulling her hand away from Mira. "If it's not you then... It's gotta be Levy!" she said slamming her fist into her other hand "I knew it! Hey Mira do you know where Levy is?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and make her eyes wider like she always did when asking questions. Everyone was giving her weird looks as if she had gone crazy, but then again it wasn't much different to yesterday when she kept asking everyone what their last name was and no one knew why until Wendy told us she was figuring out what everyone's initials spelt out, which we later found out was because the day before Gajeel had told her that initials were the starting letter of your first, last and middle name, if you had one, put into one word. He also said that his spelt out G.R. which she for some reason found very intriguing.

"She's over there." Mira sighed and pointed to one of the tables near the door. Elli smiled and skipped to said table where she did indeed find the tiny blue haired script mage she was looking for. Mira always thought that Elli was a bit strange but that was what made Elli, Elli, and even she had to admit that her obliviousness to how weird she was made her seem very adorable at times. Elli's other defining feature was her ability to never stop asking questions, and to be honest most of the questions she asks are always a bit strange, like that time they started talking about going to the Zoo and she asked why a lion has paws instead of feet, and yes she was actually curious about why they had paws instead of feet.

"Levy!" Elli said, pretty much jumping on top of the poor girl. Elli placed her hand onto the bluenette's forehead and puffed out her cheeks in concentration, it was so adorable. Suddenly her eyes began to sparkle like she had just won a million jewel "You're perfect Levy!" Elli said grabbing a very confused script mage's hand and dragging the poor thing all the way back to Wendy and Carla's table then forcing her to sit.

Wendy gave Levy a sympathetic look then turned to Elli with a raised eyebrow "Elli what are you doing?" the little bluenette asked the tall, well compared to Wendy, so actually she was only a tiny bit taller than Levy, red head. Now before you get more confused let me explain, Wendy and Elli are very good friends in fact they are almost inseparable. Wendy thinks of Elli as a big sister, even though in fact Wendy is ten times more mature then Elli, then we have Elli who considers Wendy to be like the little older sister she always wanted but could never have, and even though they are almost completely different in every way they get along like two of the bestest friends in the whole world.

The red head ignored the question and strolled over to Gajeel, whom, when noticed her coming, backed up against the wall and pointed an imaginary cross at the girl "Stay back demon!" he said glaring at a very innocent looking Elli. You see this was a normal interaction for these two, why? You may ask, its actually very simple, little innocent looking Elli has a tendency to use said iron munching mage as a test dummy for most of her weird and wacky experiments, but even though this is a normal reaction for the two Elli still thinks of him as the big brother she always wanted but would never admit to wanting, and Gajeel still considers her as the sister he wanted in theory but when actually there she was not as cool as he would have hoped.

"Jee-Jee kun will you come with me?" she said in the sweetest childish voice anyone had ever heard, and even though Gajeel was trying his hardest to be tough and harsh it really wasn't working everyone could see his hard features soften ever so slightly but his fearful glare was replaced by a suspicious one. Everyone in the guild knows that if Elli wants you to follow her you should be afraid be very afraid, the last unsuspecting victim ended up having no eyebrows.

"Why?" Gajeel said still not entirely sure whether to go or not "The last time you took me somewhere my skin was purple for a whole week and my hair was neon pink for a whole month!" he said shivering at the memory of having pink hair, no one knew whether he was angry because his hair was pink or because he looked like an annoying pyromaniac we all know and love, well except Gajeel.

Everyone giggled at the memory of a rather pissed off iron muncher coming back to the guild hall looking like he was just dipped in a vat of pink and purple dye with a rather put out red head following him, apparently she was upset that the experiment didn't work out and not because Gajeel looked like a walking talking Barbie doll. "Jee-Jee don't worry I won't do anything weird, I promise." She said in the most sincere voice possible. Gajeel reluctantly followed the red head back to the table where Wendy, Carla and now Levy sat patiently awaiting her return. "Stay." She said pointing to the seat next to Levy, which was now occupied by the iron muncher. She placed her hand on both of their foreheads then nodded to herself.

The red head then proceeded to stand up and go feel some more people's foreheads and this process continued until she had brought Natsu and Juvia to the table and then placed her hand on both of their foreheads then nodded. She did the same thing for Mira and Gray, Bickslow and Lucy, Freed and Lisanna, Cana and Elfman then last but not least Evergreen and Erza. "Elli why are you doing this?" a bruised and rather annoyed Laxus asked, he wasn't impressed by being dragged down the stairs for no reason. Now even though he acts like he doesn't like Elli everyone knows he considers her one of his favourite people in the guild because no matter what mood he's in she always finds a way to make him laugh.

"It's perfect!" Elli said smiling ear to ear, "Can't you see?" She asked a very confused Laxus. As you can tell Elli is a very odd girl, she has a very wild imagination and can think up the weirdest things at the most peculiar of times, she gets off topic very easily and when she does get off topic she gets really off topic. But this is what gives her that special Elli charm that no one else has, but there are times that people really worry about her sanity, this being one of those special rare moments.

"No I really, really don't see" Laxus said looking at all the people she had gathered in pairs, he was just as confused as everyone else and he hadn't even been put into a pair. "Why don't you just tell us what it is you have accomplished here." He sighed, he just really wanted to go back to his food, but he knew if he tried she would just drag him all the way back down the stairs and he would rather keep that to a once a day kind of thing. Even though she was a small girl she had a grip that could crush steel.

"Well they all have the same temperature or completely opposite temperatures." She stated looking between the pairs, no one was catching on at all they just stared at her with an even more confused expression. She sighed then looked at them all individually "Which means your perfect for each other!" she said smiling like she was the smartest person she had ever met. It took everyone a few minutes to proses this information but after a second they all burst out laughing.

Laxus smiled at the now frowning girl in front of him "That's what you were doing?" he chuckled as she pouted at the people who were now rolling on the floor crying with laughter. "Man you are such a weird kid" he sighed and began to stroll back to his table still smiling. As I stated she has a very vivid imagination, it's like her brain can't calculate when she is being weird or has a stupid idea.

"You guys are being mean, it makes perfect sense!" she pouted, this only sent them into another laughing fit. The only people who weren't laughing were Gajeel and Levy, Levy was blushing madly and Gajeel was looking very pleased with himself. This made Elli giggle, "You like him!" She said doing a Happy and stretching the 'like' with a cute and knowing tone. Then she ran after Laxus "Laxus it works! It really, really does!".

O*O

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my lovely readers! So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and as I have nothing to do today I decided to post a new chapter for you guys. I also would love to know what you guys think about my story, are the chapters long enough for your liking? Well anyway don't let me hold you up from reading, onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Elli and a bit of the plot but other than that nothing.**

 ***O***

 **The Illusive Noise…**

It was a very normal afternoon at the guild, the sun was shining, the birds were tweeting and a very pissed off Laxus was glaring at a certain red head we all know and may or may not particularly love. "Why are you doing this again?" he said trying his absolute hardest not to yell at the annoying little red head, yeah he was not impressed with being dragged down the guild stairs for no apparent reason, well even if there was a reason it probably wasn't a very good one. Sometimes she just drags him down there so she can talk to him, even though he could talk perfectly fine without having to be dragged down a pair of stairs and over to a table with a rather bossy cat who keeps telling him to, I quote, 'Not encourage such unlady like behaviour!' when in actual fact he has absolutely no say in the matter.

"Wendy I found it!" Elli said in delight, while dragging a frustrated blond by his collar. No one even knows why she does it, but it first started when she dragged him all the way down the stairs so he could read her a story, then when he said no and walked back up to his table, she sat there for a few second before continuing on her attempt to get Laxus to read her the story by dragging him all the way back down to her table, this process continued for about ten minutes before the very injured blond decided to just read her the damn story, and ever since then she drags him all the way to her table whenever she wants something from him. Bickslow and Evergreen found this to be very amusing, but Freed definitely did not, that was until Mira suggested it was probably just Elli's way of showing that she liked him, and ever since then the green haired mage found it rather adorable.

"Elli what do you mea-Laxus what are you doing here!" Wendy said staring in shock at the unamused blond, who was currently still on the floor being held hostage by a very pleased Elli. Like I have said before Elli and Wendy are like sisters there inseparable, but sometimes even Wendy finds the older girl to be a bit odd, she wouldn't call the red head dumb per se it was more like clueless. In this odd girly mix Carla was like the supervisor to the two and without her they would have probably found themselves in some tight situations by now, she was basically the mother or this very peculiar family.

"I found the noise!" she said staring at a very surprised but baffled Wendy. Ok you must be very confused by now, let me shed some light onto this odd situation. The reason for Laxus very dishevelled and annoyed state, Wendy's very surprised and confused expression, and Elli's very excited but achieved smile all links back to what happened this very morning, when an extremely agitated pyro asked a very put out iron muncher if he could hear the strange noise that had been annoying the fire eating freak all day. To which the iron munching maniac proceeded to ask the worried wind blower that very same question, who then asked a very out of it Elli if she could hear the noise that had sent the dragon slaying slackers into this confusion. Then said red head decided to make it her mission to find this illusive noise which she could in fact hear, and it has taken her until this very evening to find this irritating noise.

"Um… I am just going to tell you right now that I don't think it was Laxus making that noise." Wendy said giving the still agitated but now standing blond an apologetic look. Elli likes to think she is taller than Laxus but when you actually compare the two it's not as she would like, Elli is actually quite the midget, not to mention they look completely different, Elli with her plated blood red hair, creamy pale skin and dark blue eyes, and Laxus with his electric blond hair, blue eyes and very muscular body. But personality wise they are very similar, she's stubborn he is too, she's annoying he is too, he can be clueless but she can be more so, plus they both have a strange sense of humour.

Elli frowned for a second then forced Laxus to take a seat, she hummed what sounded like a song then proceeded to straddle Laxus. He gave her the weirdest look as she reached up with two hands and took his strange spikey headphones off him and placed them on her ears, she was still humming but now Laxus and Wendy realised that it was actually a song that Elli had been humming. She then took one of the strange ear pieces off and waved it in front of Wendy, who flinched at the noise emanating from the thing. "See I found it, told you I would." She said smiling at herself, if it wasn't already clear little Elli has very sharp ears and could probably hear a pin drop a mile away.

"Wow! You're right that is the noise." Wendy said as Elli placed the head phones back on Laxus ears, she turned around so she was facing Wendy but she was still on Laxus lap. The blond looked the other way and huffed at the awkwardness of this position. "That's odd, I mean Laxus listens to his music all the time and it doesn't affect us so why is it now?" Wendy said thinking very hard for an explanation, the little bluenette didn't even seem to notice how uncomfortable Laxus was.

"I know why" said a rather annoyed Carla, who was sitting opposite to Elli and Laxus. "It was Elli and Gajeel's fault." She said giving blonde a very disappointed glare, to which he returned an icy one, "let me explain further, it would have been about one maybe two days ago…

 _"_ _Elli, Levy, Gajeel how did you mission go?" Mira inquired, being almost oblivious to Gajeel death glaring at the very cheerful red head that sat next to him. "I do hope the both of you behaved for poor Levy, it is hard enough for her to look after you two when you're separate but together you two could annoy anyone to death." Mira told the two sitting at the bar. "They did behave didn't they?" she asked a very angry looking script mage._

 _"_ _No! In fact they didn't even try!" she said anger coating her voice "Elli wouldn't stop asking questions which weren't even part of what we were talking about, which made Gajeel mad and ended up in him yelling at her and me yelling at both of them. And that was before we had even gotten to where we were meant to go, let's not even start on the journey back!" said a now very upset bluenette._

 _"_ _Here let me sort this out" Mira said grabbing a small object of the counter "I'll keep Elli busy so Gajeel can cool off." She said strolling over to where the red head sat. Levy looked slightly worried, who can blame her, Mira's idea of keeping someone busy could very well mean a two day trek through a dangerous jungle or a worm infested desert, but what was worse is that Elli would probably do it knowing her._

 _"_ _Thanks Mira you're the best." Said the script mage, she still wasn't entirely sure whether this was a good idea or not… but what could go wrong, right? The last time Mira tried distracting Elli, Gajeel came back with pink hair and purple skin so she was a bit warry of getting the white haired takeover mage to 'keep Elli busy' as she said._

 _"_ _Elli I have something for you to do!" said Mira in fake excitement, this just got Elli more interested. "I found this the other day and I don't know whose it is" that wasn't entirely true she knew it was Laxus' "I think you should go find out, it will be your new mission, okay?" Mira asked the red head. To which Elli raised an eyebrow then picked up the strange object, almost as if she had seen it before, which was odd because Elli had the memory span of a goldfish so for her to actually remember something she would have to have seen or heard it on numerous occasions._

 _"_ _It is Laxus'." She said plainly, still holding the small object in her hand. Mira actually was a bit surprised she would know that, usually she would have forgotten about something small like that. "I'll go give it to him, he is in town." The red head stood up and skipped all the way to the door where she was abruptly stopped by a slightly calmer looking iron muncher._

 _"_ _Look I am still annoyed with you, but I can't let you go wandering around town on your own, you'll probably get lost or fall into a hole, so I'm coming with you." The iron muncher said knowing very well what happened last time she went to town on her own. When she nodded he placed her back on the ground and they continued out the door but when they got to the door they both tripped, rather ungracefully mind you._

 _And out of the red heads hands slipped the strange object she had been carrying and it landed with a rather loud thud…_

And that's how it happened." the white haired cat said in an unamused tone. As you can see it's not just Elli who is clumsy, turns out the iron muncher is too. But then again Elli isn't very graceful about her falls whereas Gajeel can make it seem purposeful, but ether way it's still very amusing.

"You dropped my sound pod!" Laxus said looking at the very impressed red head, we still don't know why she is impressed but it probably has nothing to do with the point at hand. Elli frowned and looked up at Laxus, who looked at her in an uncomfortable kind of anger, due to her still being seated on his lap. "Man you are really clumsy." He said, his anger all but gone in a matter of seconds, he was instead laughing "Seeing you fall would have been hilarious!" he said and smiled at the thought of a happing looking red head face planting on the stone floor.

She puffed out her cheeks and glared up at him, "It wasn't funny, it really hurt" the now annoyed red head said rubbing her cheek. "So how is it my fault that it was making a sound?" the oblivious red head said giving Carla a curious glance, yeah Elli is not the brightest bulb in the box if I do say so myself.

"Well when you dropped it, it made a cracking noise which means you broke it" said Carla impatiently, while still giving Laxus a dirty look. Carla is very protective of Wendy and just as protective of Elli and gets severely annoyed when the blond does something she considers inappropriate or rude, even though in actual fact Laxus did absolutely nothing and Elli was the real culprit.

"Oh… So it's not supposed to make that noise then, that makes so much more sense." she said in realization of her mistake, like I said not the brightest bulb. "Uh, sorry?" the red head said unsure of what to do or say, "I didn't mean too." She said in the most unbelievable voice she could possibly muster

"Well I guess I forgive you but for repayment you are buying me dinner." He said picking Elli up by her waist and placing her down next to him, this received him another dirty look from the white exceed. Carla didn't like Laxus that much, the only reason she put up with him was because of Elli.

Laxus stood up and turned his head to Elli expecting her to follow, which she did but not as he would have thought. The red head giggled and jumped onto his shoulders "Shoulder ride!" she said in a sing song voice, grabbing gently on to his hair to steady herself, he huffed but obliged none the less. Wendy smiled from her seat as the two walked out of the guild chatting away.

O*O

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Wow I have three reviews, thank you guys that means a lot to me! Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner I just, well you know stuff. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please tell me if you like it or if you want the chapters to be longer or anything really I would love to know your opinion on this story. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly :'( I don't own Fairy Tail, the only thing I own is Elli and some of the plot and any other characters I make up in the story.**

 **0{}0**

 **The mission part 1**

"So Elli what job did you choose?" The white haired takeover mage asked politely, she was just being polite because she knew that whatever job Elli took it would be way too hard for her to do on her own and would lead to Mira having to get another guild member to go with her. No one actually knows why Elli does… you know come to think of it no one knows why Elli does anything, she just does, like how she only eats pasta with a spoon, or why she won't drink tea with anything but a straw, or when she hums random songs while playing chess, and how she swirls her ice-cream around the bowl until it's a liquid before eating it, they are all random things Elli does and no one knows why.

"This one!" The red head said with wide happy eyes and a childish grin as she shoved the piece of paper right into Mira's face. "I have to fight a big mean monster that has been kidnapping!" said the very enthusiastic Elli, just so you know this is what she usually does when she gets to go on a mission by herself and I don't just mean the enthusiasm I mean it is always to go and fight a big monster that is terrorizing a town it's just another Elli thing.

"Wait what is it kidnaping?" asked a rather drunk Cana sitting next to Elli, The red head proceeded to give Cana her classic 'are you dumb?' look, which usually meant Elli had said or done something stupid. This look was very similar to her 'What do you mean I'm stupid?' look and very close to her 'Wow how did you do that!?" look, all of which consist of her scrunching up her nose and raising her eyebrow like she is flinching, it makes her look like someone just threw a cake at her face.

"What do you mean what is it kidnapping?" the red head asked looking awfully confused at the brunettes question. She said like it was obvious, did I forget to mention that Elli has a very limited vocab, though she has improved quite a bit over the past six months of being in Fairy Tail, oh yeah I forgot to tell you how Elli joined Fairy Tail, oh well you'll find out later.

"It's kidnapping children and it doesn't say there is any monster just a small group of dark wizards" Mira said reading the mission, "Elli why did you say there were monsters?" she asked peering over the piece of paper that the red head was still holding in her face, she was doing the thing that adds effect to any conversation with a bar tender you know how they clean the glasses while talking about a touchy subject.

"Well their kidnapping and that's not nice, and I don't like it so I'm going to stop them" she said clearly trying to avoid the question the white haired mage had asked, Elli might come across childish and silly sometimes… well most of the time, but she has a backstory too and one of those things leads to her not liking it when children are taken away from their family's against their will. Even though everyone knows that she doesn't like it they just want to hear her say it because then she can't deny it like she does when she hears something she doesn't like that people are asking her, another one of Elli's things. Well anyway let not get to caught up on that, I'm sure you guys just want to hear the funny parts, right?

Mira sighed, looking over the paper one more then looking around the room at everyone… well where everyone should have been, "Seriously?" she stated rather loudly seeing that the guild hall was completely empty, excluding Canna, Eli and herself, "You didn't even know I was going ask for one of you to go with her?!" the now rather annoyed takeover mage exclaimed. She sighed to herself, Mira knew they knew but still that was just childish, "Eli, you have to take someone with you." She said turning to the confused red head, who trying to figure out where everyone went.

"What! Why?!" she exclaimed, making a whining noise you would expect from a little kid who didn't get the toy it wanted, "I can do it on my own!" the red head pouted pathetically, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. Mira sighed, it's not that she didn't think Eli could do it, in fact she probably could without any trouble it was a very easy monster after all, it's just that the red head had a tendency to get lost a lot and get distracted easily and can't really talk to people very well, so sending her away on a mission on her own wasn't such a good idea.

As the white haired mage was about to open her mouth when there was a loud crash, the guild's doors swung open revealing a very depressed blonde, a stoic re-quip mage, a half-naked ice maker, a cheerful flying blue cat and a hyper pink haired pyromaniac wearing a white scarf and carrying a box wrapped in cloth. "We're back!" he yelled, then stopped as he noticed the empty guild hall, "where'd everybody go?" he said looking around confused.

His confusion quickly ended when he was nearly tackled to the ground by an enthusiastic Eli, "NATSU!" she yelled nearly running over a startled blonde who had to scramble out of the way as the red head flew past her in a rush. "You were gone for so long and now your back, and guess what I'm about to go on a mission to fight a demon all on my own but Mira said I had to take someone with me but now everyone has disappeared and now you're here and… what are you carrying?" she rambled at the very stunned fire freak.

He awkwardly patted her head in greeting, "See now that's a greeting!" he said glaring at the empty guild hall. He looked back seeing her stare at the small box "Oh and this is for you! Lucy said you liked to collect shells so we brought a few back from our mission for you!" he said handing her the box which she gleefully accepted muttering a small thank you before skipping over to her previous seat placing the small box in her pocket.

"Hi guys!" Mira said, pouring Cana another drink, "You know now that you're here maybe one of you could go with Eli?" she asked the group making their way to the bar, she was wishing they would so she wouldn't have to get Cana to take her because that was worse than letting her go on her own.

"Well funny that, I can't I promised Lucy I would go on another mission with her due to us getting no money because I may or may not have destroyed half the town. But now those thieves won't be coming back there in a hurry!" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head as said blonde glared at him menacingly.

The bar tender turned towards the ice make mage who was slightly backing away "Uhh, well… Look at the time! I have to do that thing that I need to do yeah that thing you know..." he said before turning and hightailing it out of the guild at an insane speed, everyone just stared as he ran off.

"Well that was to be expected" the white haired mage giggled remembering the last time Eli and Gray went on a mission together. She turned her head to Erza who nodded in agreement, "Well that just leaves you? What do you say will you go with Eli on her mission?" she asked politely as the amour wearing mage thought about it, Eli turned to the other red head looking at her with her big blue eyes. Mira could see Erza cracking as she looked into Eli's dark blue pleading eyes.

"I guess I will accompany Eli on her mission, yes this shall be very interesting" she nodded, Eli smiled and jumped on Erza hugging her happily, the re-quip mage awkwardly struggled against the red head's strong grip. Eli and Erza's relationship was a very peculiar one but whichever way you explain it Erza cares for Eli a lot and Eli thinks of Erza as her older sister but she was more of a mother figure it is hard to explain, but anyway Eli really looks up the her.

"Really? YAY! Thank you!" Eli said letting go of Erza, the small red head ran straight for the guild doors "I will meet you at the train in two hours!" she giggled reaching the door and shoving it open and racing out to who knows where. No one really knows where Elli lives she just sort of lives somewhere, although most people suspect Laxus and Wendy know where, Laxus probably knows because he's the one who always takes her home when she falls asleep at the guild, and Wendy because Elli tell her everything.

Erza stared at the closed door and sighed "What have I gotten myself into?" the red head asked to no one in particular.

00

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry for not updating sooner!**


End file.
